Hope
by AeryonSun
Summary: AU. To write a summary would take away from the story, so in respect of that I will not give one. Please, however, heed the warning that was placed before the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters and any merchandise thereof.

**WARNING: Some will find this fic offensive and I am not refering to the homosexual aspect of it. If it offends you stop reading. Don't bother sending me flames-you have already been warned. **

* * *

Yohji hated working late, but the shipment of the ancient Egyptian artifacts (which contained a rather large collection of gold pieces) still needed to be inventoried and secured. They had arrived later than expected to the Museum. He only had three more pieces to go, but even with the help he was getting he knew it would still take most of the night.

Yohji was right. The inventory didn't get done until early morning, two or two-thirty, and the securing lasted until about four. It was just him and Kohaku all the others had left and the older man had stayed to offer Yohji help. Now they were walking down stairs talking quietly about the artifacts and there significance and beauty. Kohaku stated he wanted to help arrange the exhibit for the showing. Once on ground level Yohji turned walking over to the security system to set the alarm leaving Kohaku by the door. Yohji sighed blinking his dry eyes as he punched in the codes.

Suddenly Yohji heard a grunting and a low whine behind him. He turned in time to see Kohaku clutch his chest and fall to his knees. Yohji started, dropping his keys and taking a step, he was stopped, however, by a light and a warm gust of wind.

The light started out dull then it crescendoed to a brilliant blue, it shimmered then seemed to burst. In it's wake it left behind a rainfall of glittering stars and as the stars faded a being was standing, it's back to Yohji. The being turned, looking down at Kohaku and now the profile could be seen. Yohji let out a breath slowly, the view was breathtaking.

The being was a man, tall and dignified. He had an air of regality and a faint glow emanated from his body even though it was still dark and the man himself was wearing black clothing. Black leather knee length boots were covered slightly by his long sleeve fitted coat. The coat was thick and it had a stiff high collar and tiny buttons ran from the base of the collar down to the bottom of the coat. Around his waist was a leather scabbard and the coat flared gently beneath it. He had dark metal gauntlets covering his hands and thick steel and leather vambraces on his forearms. Over his shoulders he had more armor, rounded dark metal with leaf and vine etching throughout. The man's hair, a crimson color with orange and brunette low lights, was woven together in a smooth french braid that lay at the small of his back and even in the darkness of the room his striking amethyst eyes could be seen. In his right hand he carried a sword and in his left a large glass sphere.

Yohji watched in fascination as Kohaku stood, somehow leaving behind a limp shell on the floor and walked to stand before the being._ The Angel of Death _Yohji thought with a shiver. Kohaku's soul was different, it didn't look quite like him. It had wide clear eyes and there were no creases of worry or pain. He looked peaceful.

Yohji observed the angel lifting his glass ball his face never changing emotion as he reviewed the pictures within. The angel lowered his hand and spoke, his voice was deep and silky, " Your life is tarnished, however, you are human and such is your curse. None the less, your faith is strong," the angel returned his sword to the scabbard on his side, " So you shall come with me."

Great wings unfurled, spreading and rising to stretch. Yohji never noticed them before for they are black and blended well with his coat. Once fully opened the angel outstretched his right hand and Kohaku stepped into the angel's embrace. The angel closed his eyes briefly as he muttered, " Fear not child," then the right wing wrapped itself about Kohaku's body, shielding him from sight the left wing tucked back behind him, once again blending into the fabric of the coat.

The angel turned and his eyebrows rose once he laid eyes on Yohji. Yohji took a deep breath and proceeded to walk closer. The angel's brows furrowed as he watched the human approach him. Yohji was now inches from the angel and he was surprised he was actually a little taller than the spiritual being. He had seemed so majestic viewing him from his former place a few feet away.

The angel didn't speak, but started to fade before Yohji's eyes. Yohji frowned and realized he didn't want him to disappear from his side. Thinking quickly and a little recklessly he reached forward and flicked the glass ball from the angel's grasp. The angel's features turned dark, jaw muscles clenching and eyes narrowing. They remained that way as his form faded away to take Kohaku Home.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters and any merchandise thereof.

**WARNING: Some will find this fic offensive and I am not refering to the homosexual aspect of it. If it offends you stop reading. Don't bother sending me flames-you have already been warned. **

* * *

It didn't take long, just until the next night, for the Angel of Death to show himself to Yohji to retrieve his glass sphere. He was now standing in the center of Yohji's living room looking down at the man who was seated. Yohji was holding a cigarette between the index and middle finger of his right hand. His emerald eyes scanned the angel and he smiled once his eyes locked with violet.

The angel spoke, " You have something that is mine. My half of the task of taking humans Home is being distributed to the others. I have become a burden. I need it now. "

Yohji nodded, tapping the sphere that was in his lap, " What is your name?"

The angel frowned at that question, " You have no need for that information."

" You want the ball," Yohji tossed the object in question and caught it fluidly, " Name."

" Aya."

Yohji's brows furrowed, " That is a woman's name."

The angel remained silent. Yohji yawned then stood and sauntering over to Aya, spoke, "You are quite beautiful."

Aya's expression never changed, it stayed in the state of nonchalance, " I just exist."

Yohji shook his head, " Don't be like that. Accept my compliment."

The angel nodded, " I do," he held out his hand, waiting for the ball to be returned.

" Aya, can you promise me something," Yohji cocked his head as he watched the angel sigh in exasperation. Then Aya nodded his acceptance and Yohji smiled, " When I die I want it to be you who comes for me."

Aya's lips formed a frown slowly and he held it for five heartbeats then nodded. He motioned with his long pale fingers for the sphere, " I can not complete my task without it."

Yohji slowly placed it into Aya's palm yet his own golden hand stayed on top. He stepped closer to the angel and tilting his head kissed him gently.

Yohji had only meant for the kiss to be quick and light, however, upon feeling the softness of Aya's lips and the warmth that radiated from them he deepened it. Taking total control of Aya's mouth Yohji bravely ran his tongue along the bottom lip. He kept his eyes closed, he feared what would be on the angel's face. Yohji prodded, touching the line where Aya's lips met and waited. He heard a sigh then he was allowed access. Yohji slowly entered Aya and the heat of his mouth made him moan. It was a sensual sound and it vibrated through Aya and down his throat. Aya gasped slightly then dropped his sphere.

Aya stepped back and finally Yohji saw a change in expression. The angel's lips were parted and his gorgeous violets were slightly wide. Yohji bent and picked up the sphere then straightening handed it back. Yohji smiled, " Don't forget your promise."

Aya nodded , slightly dazed, then shimmering prettily disappeared from sight.

* * *

The opening of the exhibit called _Beauty of the Pharaohs _came much more quickly than Yohji had realized. The week had gone by in a flash filled to it's capacity by rearranging the Museum and set up for the exhibit, press tours, and the day before, Kohaku's funeral. Now Yohji, in a tan suit that complimented his golden skin and dusty blond hair, stood at the door of the Museum next to the Curator smiling and shaking the hands of guest. The Curator, an elderly man with long white hair and kind dark brown eyes, looked over at Yohji to speak only to find the man staring out into the distance with an expression that could only be described as horrified. The old man looked in the direction of Yohji's gaze and saw nothing. He went to touch the young man's shoulder, but the action was halted once Yohji started to walk down the stairs of the Museum.

Yohji knew that no one else could see them and that he would look like he was in the middle of a field talking to himself, but he didn't care. He needed to know why Aya was walking toward the Museum with his sword drawn and wings spread wide. Behind him was an army of other angels all with raven wings and dressed in black. The clothing was different some in capes and head to toe armor others in plain black dress suits and others still in elaborate suits with embroidered lapels and sashes across their chest. All carried swords and large glass spheres.

Upon seeing Yohji Aya stopped standing just inches from him while the other angels continued on their path. Yohji had a look of concern and fear on his face, Aya just shook his head.

Yohji ran his fingers through his hair he had pulled it back for the occasion and now he was tugging at the band, " You can't be serious..."

Aya's voice was soft, " I am sorry, however, such is life. It comes to an end. Always."

Yohji scowled, " If that is supposed to make me feel better, it didn't work."

Aya frowned, " Call someone. You can not just stand here and watch it burn. It will not change anything, but at least you will be doing what is expected of you as a citizen," Aya side stepped Yohji and began walking, " Excuse me."

Yohji turned around abruptly calling out, " Aya!" the angel stopped, but did not look back, " Aya...come to me tonight."

Aya looked around at that request, he stared at Yohji for a while then with a curt nod turned and made is way to the Museum.

Yohji wondered when it had started burning. The building was already engulfed in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters and any merchandise thereof.

**WARNING: Some will find this fic offensive and I am not refering to the homosexual aspect of it. If it offends you stop reading. Don't bother sending me flames-you have already been warned. **

* * *

Aya sighed, he felt weak wanting to come to Yohji's home. And even weaker that he had eagerly anticipated it all day. The pained face Yohji held during the burning of the Museum hurt Aya deeply and for the first time hated his position as an Angel of Death. A few people had managed to get out with only a few bruises from being pushed or hit. The Curator had died. Aya had taken him knowing that the man was Yohji's friend. Aya was now standing at the foot of Yohji's bed staring down at the sleeping man.

Yohji was already asleep when Aya had appeared in the living room and after a little searching Aya had found his bedroom. It was dark, but not so late that the man should be in bed. Aya frowned he knew he must be exhausted and grieving from this morning's activities.

" I am not sleeping Aya," Yohji was speaking into his pillow so his voice was muffled a bit, "come here."

Aya walked over to the side of Yohji's bed and waited until the man had turned over onto his back. The sheets shifted and Aya saw that he still wore his suit. Aya looked somewhat hurt.

" What? What's that face?" Yohji propped up on his elbows.

Aya pointed, " You should change. Being in those clothes will only aid in the memory of this morning."

Yohji smiled, " Are you worried about me Aya? How sweet."

The angel cocked a brow and Yohji thought the action made Aya all the more handsome. Yohji sat up all the way still smiling then standing he faced Aya looking him in the eye, " Why is it that I can see you?"

Aya shrugged and in a whispered voice answered, " I don't know..."

Yohji began to unbutton his coat, " You don't like it? You regret meeting me?"

Aya shook his head, " No...you are...interesting."

Yohji's coat fell to the floor and he started to work on the buttons of his dress shirt the two men still staring at one another. At least he had the mind to remove his tie before lying down. Yohji was halfway through when his hands stopped and he asked, " Why did you come here?"

" You asked me to."

" You could have said no."

Aya looked away then, " I didn't want to."

Yohji smiled, " Damn you're sexy."

Aya met Yohji's eyes again and felt the heat between them. He looked at Yohji's smirking mouth and remembered their kiss. Aya stepped back, whispering, " What do you want from me?"

Yohji snaked his arm behind Aya's neck and drawing him to himself whispered into his ear, " You know what I want..."

" I can't..."

" Why?" Yohji was still whispering in his ear, but in between words was outlining the sensitive flesh with his tongue, " Because I'm a man?"

Aya closed his eyes, " Because you are human."

Yohji chuckled, " You are not stupid Aya. You knew what I wanted..." he slowly moved tilting his head so that his lips now rested on the angel's, " you knew...and you still came."

Aya sighed as Yohji kissed him. It was brief, but passionate. Yohji side stepped Aya and made his way to the bathroom, " You can always leave," with that he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

When Yohji stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of navy silk pajamas, he was disheartened to see an empty room. Sighing he made his way over to his bed pulling back the covers he slid inside, grateful he had chosen a King size. He yawned and stretching he flipped on his stomach and his arm slammed into something warm and soft. He heard a low yelp and he sat up, " What the hell?"

" No, I do not work for him," Aya's voice was soft as a hand went up and stroked the wing that Yohji had hit, " Be careful, these are fragile and sensitive."

" I am sorry..." Yohji touched the wing gingerly, " does it still hurt?"

Aya shifted away from the touch, " No..." his voice dropped lower in volume, " I said they were _sensitive_...don't touch them so gently."

Yohji smiled slyly, " Are you serious?"

" Yes," it was a whisper.

Yohji ignored the warning and began to stroke the wing reverently. Aya was trembling and even though Yohji couldn't see his face he knew he was bitting his lip trying to hold back a moan.

Yohji smiled, " Why did you stay?"

Aya's moan finally was set free. The combination of the gentle caress and Yohji's sensual voice was just too much. His voice was breathy, " You are correct in saying that I am not stupid. I knew what you wanted from the moment I met you. Why else would you have taken my gem?"

Yohji chuckled then rolling Aya onto his back, straddled him, " You are right, I found you beautiful from the start. None the less you could have sent another to get your ball back. You didn't have to come here tonight. You didn't have to stay," Yohji was working on the many buttons of Aya's coat, " How did this happen? I never believed in love at first sight before..."

Aya's brows rose, " You think you've fallen for me?"

" Yeah," Yohji could see Aya's pale chest now, " I don't think I could just fuck you then let you go."

Aya snorted at Yohji's choice of words, " You do not have to say that for me to sleep with you. I was prepared for that ending anyway."

Yohji's hands stilled and he leaned down hugging Aya and burying his face in his neck sighed, " You thought that and still stayed? Idiot. Why?"

" Because, regardless of the outcome..." Aya bit his lower lip and Yohji pulled away to look him in the eye, " I _do_ believe in love at first sight..." the words trailed off and Yohji realized that Aya was someone who rarely showed vulnerability.

Yohji smiled and ran both hands down the length of Aya's wings and was pleased to watch Aya arch slightly off the bed and gasp. Yohji continued to stroke the feathers until Aya's face was flushed red and he was moaning freely. Then leaning forward Yohji kissed the panting mouth, his tongue tasting Aya's sweetest. He shivered when he felt Aya's hands tangle in his hair clenching around the locks and pulling him closer. Yohji moaned then began a slow rocking of his hips rubbing his heat against Aya's.

" Shit Aya..." Yohji was panting now also, his words tumbling out, thick with desire, "...you're this hard already?" his lips took the angel's again, holding for what felt like an eternity, before they parted, " I want you. Let me have you."

Aya was looking up at Yohji though heavy lidded eyes, but he could see his own want and need reflected in Yohji's emerald depths. Aya reached up and slipping a long fingered hand into Yohji's shirt he touched the over heated flesh and when he felt the man tremble his own arousal reacted. Yohji felt the pulsating heat and pressed back, the friction of the silk against is sensitive flesh was maddening. He heard Aya moan and closed his eyes as the angel began to mimic the delicious rocking. Yohji's eyes fluttered open and he took in the handsome face that was beneath him. Suddenly Aya's eyes fully opened and the glow of the amethyst mingled with his passion took Yohji's breath away. A light sheen of sweat looked sensual against Aya's skin and Yohji ran a finger down the length of Aya's visible chest. Yohji leaned down, his breath tickling Aya's cheek, " Can I have you? Will you let me inside?"

Aya turned his head so he could watch Yohji's reaction. Aya spoke, his voice was deep and it seemed to sooth Yohji's entire being, " You may enter..." then Aya was turning his head and whispering commanded, " Take me."

In Yohji's opinion the night never seemed so wonderful until this moment.

* * *

Morning came much too soon. The stars and moon had disappeared, camouflaged by the sun's rays. With morning the magic of a night spent in the heat of passion was gone. Yohji blinked, squinting at the light. His eyes looked even more like precious gemstones now. He looked over and frowned, the passion wasn't the only thing gone. Aya was still sleeping his back to him, his steady breathing was the only sound in the room. Yohji reached out a hand and touched his lover. Stars were gone. The moon and the hot passion. The morning took many things away as it rays reached out to warm the earth. Yohji pressed harder on Aya's back, his palm flat. Stars, moon, passion, and raven wings. 


	4. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor wish to appear to be the owner of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters and any merchandise thereof.

**WARNING: Some will find this fic offensive and I am not refering to the homosexual aspect of it. If it offends you stop reading. Don't bother sending me flames-you have already been warned. **

* * *

Aya sat up in bed he looked out the window with a solemn expression on his features. Yohji had stayed beside him only getting up once while Aya slept to use the bathroom, now he lay silent looking up at the crimson haired man. Aya's back was bare and there was no trace of his wings. Not even a feather.

Aya turned regarding his companion with a pleased stare, " I am mortal now."

Yohji sat up slowly frowning, " I am so sorry...had I known I would have left you alone..."

Aya cocked a brow, " Would that have made you happy?"

" No," the answer was a whisper.

" Then do not regret your decision," Aya sighed, turning his attentions back to the window, " I am so content..."

Yohji leaned forward setting his chin on Aya's bare shoulder, " You knew all alongwhat would happen to you."

Aya nodded, " Yes."

" You broke your promise."

Aya frowned, " How?"

Yohji leaned back resting his weight on his hands, " You can no longer come to take me when I die."

Aya shook his head, " No need," he turned to look at Yohji, his eyes caring and full of compassion, " I will be at your side to place your hand into the one who will."

-End


End file.
